Dark Foreboding I: Game of Hell
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreadful Fate'. The son of Walter Bernhard has to find out his powers! But what should he do? He only recently got to know what he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Hell:** Prolouge, May the truth be told

 _Step_

André was sitting on his chair reading a book.

 _Step_

He smirks, awaiting the teacher.

 _Step_

The door to the classroom opens.

 _Ste- Splash!_

André begins laughing hysterical. Upon looking to the door he freezes.

…

„André Eternal!" Too bad for André who intended to prank his teacher. The one who stands in the door with a bucket of water dropped on him is none other Soma Cruz.

Lessons are over and André sighs to himself. He really wanted to his teacher being pranked by him but Soma just had to come before the teacher. Andrés head still hurts from the bucket Soma threw back at him.

„...Haahh" he sighs as he goes home where his great- grandmother problaby waits for him. „It's always so boring when pranks go wrong. I hate boredom". He arrives home where his great- grandmother is waiting before the door, an old letter in her hands. „What's wrong granny? You never wait before the door for me" André states. „...André. Your mother told me to give you this should I feel like I don't have to much time left. She said there is something important written inside which you need to know" the old woman hands himthe letter. „What do you mean...? Not much time left? Your not going to do on me so soon... right, Granny?" André asks uncertain, a great deal of pain in his voice.

„I am. I'm sorry André but I was already your mothers grandmother. Many would call it a miracle that I still live" she smiles slightly „Open the letter when I am truely gone". „Don't! You are all I have left of family! Don't die!" André cries.

Just as his great- grandmother said, she didn't have much time left. Three days later, her heart stopped working in her sleep. André skipped school even after her burial. It was a lonely one, not many came beside himself. The priest was there as well as three to four persons his granny knew. The odd thing was this red haired ghost he saw. The ghost was also there when his mother died when he was five. Back then the ghost cried... but now it didn't. When his mother died, the ghost came up to him and hugged the boy as if they knew each other. He didn't see the ghost after his mothers burial neither after grannys.

After five days of skipping school, André opens the old letter and reads it. He doesn't want to believe what stands in it and denys what he reads. That it is all nothing but a stupid, made up story... but he the odd feeling it isn't. He decides to clear his head and goes to school the next day. He takes the letter with him. He pranks a few persons here and there but neither can he laugh about it nor can he forget the letters contents. He walks home after lessons not noticing that he loses the letter on his way out of school.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Soma walks out of the building to see a letter flying out of Andrés bag and calls out to him but the latter doesn't hear him anymore. Soma goes to a park and opens the letter:

 _My dear son André,_

 _there is something I didn't tell you or your granmother. I originally intended to entrust this to my sister to give you but Innozenzia has already passed on. What I tell you now I never found the courage to say. Your father André... do you remember the story I always told you as a child? The one of the girl from the future and the Vampire of the Past. You know: Dreadful Fate. The tale I made up for you. It is no mere tale my son. It is a real story, my story and your fathers. Your father is the Vampire King before Dracula. His name is Walter Bernhard, I suspect he is already dead in our time for Dracula has his title. Your father was a full Vampire which means you're a Dhampire, a half- vampire and half- human. You will age slower than normal humans one day. I am sorry that you have to live like that. I can't even explain your powers that I am sure you have. When my homevillage was destroyed 1999 a young man saved us from the creatures of darkness. His name was Julius Belmont if I am correct. He didn't seem like a bad person so please ask him if he knows how to control your powers. Forgive me for never telling you about anything. Live, André. Live a happy life and find friends who accept you._

 _In love, you mother, Rosette Eternal._

Soma stares at the letter and pulles out his phone. „Hello?" the stoic voice of Genya Arikado asks from the other line. „It's me, Soma. Does the name Walter Bernhard ring a bell? I think I heard it before somewhere but can't place it" Soma tells him. „Walter? He's the former Vampire King. Why?" „A classmate dropped a letter. You should come read it. Oh! And bring Julius, too. Bye!" Soma hangs up without waiting for a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Hell:** The plan to find his Power

André unpacks his schoolbag to find his letter missing. Panicked he searches through the house. When he doesn't find anything he leaves to search at school. On his way he comes acroos a park and sees Soma with his letter. André runs up to him. „Soma! Where did yo find the letter? I've been searching for it". Soma looks at André and gives him the letter but as André turns around to leave, Soma grabs him by the collar and tells him to wait. About an hour later, a man dressed in black with black hair and an old man with brown hair enter the park and Soma greets them „Arikado, Julius! Nice to see you again. My classmate who lost his letter is here, too!" The two greet Soma as well then Julius faces André „It is nice to meet you. You must be Somas classmate! I'm Julius Belmont" Julius intoduces himself and André flinches since that is the person his mother wanted him to meet.

„It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Genya Arikado. I hope Soma hasn't dragged you here without reason or without much explaining as well" Arikado introduces himself. Soma shouts a loud „Hey!" and then André introduces himself. „Soma here told me over the phone he read something on a letter of yours. We might be able to help but we need to know what's going on and I hope you explain because Soma seems to be incapable of such a feat" Arikado states and Soma glares at him in anger.

„...So you're saying that you're a dhampire, am I correct?" Julius asks as André finishes. „That's at least what mother wrote. I don't know if it's true!" André tells him. „I understand. My family knows your father to be exact... more like knew. It was my ancestor Leon who defeated your father" Julius explains. „...And what do I do if I am a Vampire? If I really have powers I don't think I could control them..." André sighs. „Don't worry!" Soma claims „Vampiric Powers aren't that hard to control!" he tell André reassuring. „And how would you know?" André asks with a deadpan expression.

 _Silence~_

„Well... I am the reincarnation of Dracylein so I know such things!" Soma says proud. „Dracylein?" André raises an eyebrow. „He means the King of Vampires. Count Dracula Vladimir Tepes" Arikado explains with a sigh. „Then why is he calling himself so ridicules?" André wonders. „Because he is an idiot" Julius states. „I am NOT an idiot!" Soma shouts enraged.

„So... what powers does a dhampire have?" André asks curious. „It depends on the person. Most have a power matching their character or lineage but there are exeptions. The problem is that that is so with full- blooded vampires. There is only one other Dhampire that ever existed so I do not know if such rules apply to you" Arikado explains ever so calm.

„How do we find out my powers?" „We could throw you into Castlevania" Julius suggests and Soma looks at him with a 'really' expression while Arikado just seems to stare at him. „What!? It worked with Soma!" „Yes, it did but Castlevania 'is' Draculas castle so it was more likely that he activates his powers there than elsewhere" Arikado tells them. „So we need to find his old mans castle?" Soma wonders. „That would be correct but the problem is that it fell apart when Leon destroyed Walter" Julius tells him. „Geez~ why do vampire castles fall apart when its lord is dead?" Soma wants to know. „Because there is no power maintaining it, Soma" Arikado explains.

„...But if you have enough power... couldn't the castle be 'resurrected'" Soma wonders in thought and Arikado and Julius look at him. Julius face lights up „That's it! Soma we could try using your power to do so and then send André in. With support of course". „Yes, that does indeed sound wise. School holidays are soon let's do it then" Arikado decides.

A few weeks later, Soma and André are sitting on a plane to Europe (They are transfer- students in Japan). „Are you sure this works?" André asks unsure. „Yep, I only need to get the castle up again and you can start. I'm sure the others will come, too, to help" Soma reassures André.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Hell:** The castles resurrection

„So this is where Walters castle stood?" Soma wonders. „Yes, now concentrate on resurrecting it with all your might" Arikado orders Soma. André watches as Soma closes his eyes and puts his arm in front of him. The ground begins to rumble and Somas eyes twitch. Slowly but surely, stones and walls appear. After good ten minutes, a castle with wooden drawbridge stands before them and Soma collapses. „Are you alright?" André asks concerned. „Yeah,... it takes more to take me down, don't worry." Soma explains.

„Now enter the castle, André. The same monsters as the ones Leon fought are in there aside from

Walter and a vampire named Joachim. Go and find out your powers" Julius tells him. „Got it!" André smiles. „Here" Soma hands him a shortsword. „What is that for? And where did you get it so suddenly?" André asks suspecious. „I had something to defend myself, too. It was a pocket knife, so it's at least better then this. You should find weapons in the castle so don't worry. As for where it suddenly came from... weapons can disappear when optained. Just think about it and it appears in our hands. It's the same with items and armor. ...If you have such an ability" Soma explains his clueless classmate.

André leave the three behind and enters the castle via drawbridge. He arrives in a small hall and goes straight forward. There are lots of candles that are lit with purple flames in the hallway he's in. He goes through the door and has to jump up the wall and enter another door. After a bit of a walk he finds himself in something that looks like an arena and skeletons start attacking him. André feels queasy „What the hell?! Where did they come from?!" he shouts out and dodges an incoming attack. André attackes one with his sword and it falls apart. „It's not as difficult as I thought..." he states slowly. He attacks the other ones and manages to wipe them out with only a few srcatches.

André marches onward until he comes across another arena with an armor in it. „Holy shit! How am I supposed to defeat somrthing like that?!" he blocks an attack from the demon but the latter is unexpexted fast and hits André on his left leg. André cries out in pain and narrows his eyes at the demon „That freaking hurt!" he shouts while he swings his sword down on the armor. Before the weapon connects with the demons head however, it starts to glow with a golden aura and pulses. As soon as weapon and demon connect, the demon burnes to ash. André stares at the sword that stopped glowing. „Ooookaaay- what was that?" André tries it again but somehow it doesn't work. „At least it seems they were right. I do seem to have some sort of power...".

He walks further and finds a statue, upon touching it, his wounds heal. „Huh? How is _that_ possible now?" André shrugs it off and wants to go out of the room as everything goes black around him. „André!" he hears Soma shout muffled. _/Help.../_ André thinks, his whole body aching.

* * *

 **I know I changed the fics name but I will still write its original name in the title. Also, I am a bit forgetful, but please note that I do NOT own anything. (Aside my OC).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Hell:** Enhanced Sword **  
**

„Hah..." Soma sighs, he went to find André to see the boy pass out. He sits down next to the unconsious teenager and waits for him to wake up. It has been three hours but André just doesn't wakee up, no matter what. „Uhn..." André groans and Soma looks at him. André opens his eyes a bit „Where am I?" he wonders sleepy „In Walters castle, remember?" Soma stares at him as the poor boy shoots up in surprise „What happened?! I fell unconsious all of a sudden!" André panics and Soma hits him on the head to calm down

„I don't know either. Did you use a huge amount of magic?" Soma sits up and André looks like in deep thought „Ah, well,... I did manage to make the sword glow once, that's all..." he replies uncertain and shrugs. „Can you do it again?" Soma wonders but André shakes his head. Soma closes his eyes „Try... to focus your thoughts only on the glow of the sword. Only thing of that" Soma instruct and André tries it out.

After at least 30 minutes, the sword begins to glow. The glow doesn't vanish this time but stays dormant instead „Why isn't it disappearing?" André examines the sword „Maybe because the magic got embedded into the sword" Soma says with a shrug.

The two go out of the castle where Julius, Yoko, Hammer and Arikado are waiting. Yoko walks up to the them with Hammer in tow „So you're the boy Arikado told us about? I'm Yoko Belnades, a witch from the church and the man beside me is Hammer, a former soldier" she explains and André introduces himself. „And? What did you find out?" Julius questions and André answeres „I can make a sword glow thanks to Soma... that's all till now" he shows them his now glowing sword.

„It's magical enhanced now, it should help you greatly" Arikado tells him and Hammer pats him on the back „If you need armor or anything else I will sell you what you need!" he then walks to a place where armors and the like rest. „I recommend it. You should be able to purchase potions there, they will let you regain your strengh. You will find money in the castle, don't worry about that!" Soma smiles at him.

André enters the castle again and walks into what seems to be a lab. After deafeating at least thousand monsters, he finds a safe haven to rest. „I will go back and get some of these potions..." he says to himself before he goes back and walks up to Hammer.

* * *

 **I know that it's not much but all I could do for now. This story is somewhat killing me already...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Hell:** New power

Walking around the castle is tiring for André and he makes a stop to rest. He looks around, it seems that there are no monsters in this area. He continues walking after a while. The monsters are getting stronger and the enhanced sword help but isn't as effective against the stronger monsters.

An armor charges at him from behind and André jumps to the side to evade it and hits it with his sword. The hit doesn't even scratch it and André panics. He grits his teeth and slashes the armor at the chest-plate but there's no effect.

The armor pushes the sword out of André's hand and raises its weapon.

He closes his eyes in fright „Don't come closer!"

He hears something clatter on the ground and opens his eyes to see a pile of molten metal. The monster that previously attacked him meltet somehow and André stares at it before he looks around for the source only to find nothing.

He concludes that it must have been him who melted the armor but he doesn't know how he did it and he doesn't want to ask Soma.

„Maybe..." He mutters „I need to concentrade again"

He concentrades on making fire appear but nothing happens. He gets annoyed and crosses his arms, wishing it would at least get warmer when the temperature suddenly rises. He opens his open very fast as realization strikes him.

He smirks „So it wasn't fire but heat. I think I get the whole magic thing now, I will have to test it out"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soma walks up to him with a slight smile „Doing better?"

André smiles confident „Yeah, I figures it mostly out. There are a lot of things I can't do but there are still things I _can_ do. It depends on how I do it, that's all. There are levels here, right? I think I already defeated two of the strongest monsters here"

And indeed, he did. It wasn't easy but after a bit of experimenting he got a hang of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„You seem happy" Arikado comments when André goes out of the castle for a while.

„Of course" André says „I can mostly control my powers now but..."

„But?" Arikado questions.

„Some of the monsters are weird..." He thinks back to their behaviour.

„How so?"

„Some didn't disappear after I defeated them and instead listened to orders... They're weird"

„That doesn't have to be the case"

„What do you mean?" André wonders curious.

„You are the son of Walter Bernhard, so of course the monsters would follow you since Soma kind of 'revived' them... But without making them his minions"

André tilts his head „So basically... I will have an army of monsters under me if I defeat them all?"

„You could say that"


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Hell:** Vampire

„You defeated all monsters?" Soma wonders astounished.

André nods „Nearly. It seems the top of one tower is left, I will look what's up there"

It came to no surprise that André managed to do so. The castle is big but, like Soma, once he got the hang of his powers he managed to get through easily.

„Should I come with you?" Soma suggests.

„No, it's okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

André pushes the door to the grand chamber open, a carpet stretches out before him. He looks inside the room but is met with emptyness.

„Nothing here" He mutter just as he notices something coming from above.

He dodges but can't avoid a slash to his shoulder.

The silver-haired attacker straightens himself „...It's just some kid..."

André can see a broken window not too far off, this person wasn't brought back together with the castle. He came here on his own will, probably for something André doesn't know about.

„What are you doing here?" André asks while he clutches his shoulder.

The other male silently gazes at him „I was hoping I could find Walter since this is his castle but he isn't here. I was here for three days but his presence is nowhere... I thought the one opening the door was him but I was wrong. It was just you, I don't need you, disappear"

André doesn't understand what he means, did he know his father? But this male couldn't be older than him.

„Who are you?" André mumbles.

The other smiles faintly with a mock bow „Joachim Armster"


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Hell:** Friends

„I never heard of you" André responds.

The other chuckles dry „I imagined as much. Now, please leave, I'm waiting for Walter"

André narrows his eyes „He's dead. My father is long dead"

„Father? ...Then you're Rosette's child, aren't you? But to think Walter is dead,... It would explain his absence" The other notes.

„Why are you searching for him?"

„Why, to kill him of course!"

André looks horrified „Kill? Why?"

„Because he imprisoned me! In a place surrounded by water, the enemy of Vampires!"

„But..." André says but doesn't find the words.

„There's no 'but'! That's exactly what he did! But I was killed and now I'm reborn! ...But Walter is no more, he's already dead..."

„Was he really such a bad person?"

Joachin snorts „Of course he was! If you'd seen him you would know"

André looks at his hand and offers it to Joachim „But we can be friends, right?"


End file.
